The present invention relates to a wheelchair and more particularly, to such a wheelchair, which has adjustment structures for allowing adjustment of the elevation of the handlebars.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional wheelchair 8. According to this design, the wheelchair 8 comprises two handlebars 81, which have a respective bottom end 811 respectively inserted into the two parallel main frame bars 82, and two lock screws 83 respectively provided at the top ends of the two parallel main frame bars 82 for locking the respective handlebars 81. This handlebar locking design is not safe in use. If the lock screws 83 are not fastened tight, the handlebars 81 may fall from the main frame bars 82 accidentally, resulting in an accident. Further, the lock screws 83 wear quickly with use.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, the wheelchair comprises two adjustment structures for allowing adjustment of the elevation of two handlebars relative to the two parallel vertical main frame bars thereof. Each adjustment structure comprises a holder block fixedly provided at the top of the respective vertical main frame bar to accommodate the respective handlebar, a holding down block movably mounted in the holder block, and a locking lever pivoted to the holder block for moving a locating rod into one of a vertically aligned series of locating holes at the respective handlebar and forcing the holding down block against the respective handlebar. According to another aspect of the present invention, the handlebar elevation adjustment structures are simple. Simply by turning the locking lever forwards or backwards, the respective handlebar is locked to the respective vertical frame bar or unlocked from the respective vertical frame bar for adjustment.